


Training

by zhem1x5



Series: Training [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Spanking, Voyeurism, dub-con, slight cbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish 6th year, Draco has been disobeying and Severus decides a more thorough punishment is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17 for gratuitous porn of the spanking variety
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Forgive me for it not being the best spanking scene ever done. I've read few, and never written one besides this. Tips would be cool though.

 

“Mr. Malfoy.”

“Severus…” Draco began, breathless with the inexplicable need to explain himself. “Sev, I…”

The older Slytherin lifted a dark eyebrow. “Do not seek to make excuses, Draco.”

Draco blinked quickly, brushing his hair away from his face.

“You know what I expect from you, Draco.”

“But… My father will..” Draco trailed off, Severus looking distinctly unconcerned with his attempts.

“Yes, Lucius will.”

Draco nodded, lifting a shaking hand toward the collar of his robes.

“Severus, I…” A sharp look stopped him quickly.

“Yes, Severus.”

His school robe fell into an undignified heap around his ankles and the young Slytherin reached for his tie. He tugged out the knot easily, sliding the scrap of cloth from around his neck.

He looked up at his teacher again, eyes pleading for it to go no further.

“You are not yet done, Mister Malfoy.”

Quaking fingers pulled at the tight laces of his trousers, trying to prise them apart as quickly as he could. Draco wrapped his hands in the folds of his trousers and pants, holding onto the last pieces of his dignity.  
“Severus..”

“You are not done yet.”

Panicked breaths shook his thin frame as Draco pushed the articles down over his narrow hips. He stepped out of the clothing carefully, looking desperately into Severus’ expectant face.

“Sev, please, I… this is enough, isn’t it? You’ve shamed me enough!”

“Into position if you please, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco didn’t please, was terrified of it actually but he carefully levered himself comfortably over the elder Slytherin’s lap.

Draco braced his hands on the rough stone floor. This was not the first spanking he had ever received from his mentor--nor was it likely to be the last--but at sixteen, Draco thought he was a bit too old to be receiving them across Severus’ knee.

He held himself carefully, steady as strong hands pushed the tail of his shirt up over his arse. Severus had the patience of a saint when it came to doling out punishment, Draco knew this even as he prayed to Morgan that he would just get on with it. But the older man liked to draw it out, waiting until Draco was shaking in fear and anticipation of that first blow.

And Draco had yet to disappoint him.

Ingredient stained hands smoothed over the unblemished skin of Draco’s behind. They stroked soft flesh that had never seen the light of the sun.  
Severus didn’t start out easy, as one of his father’s spells might have.  
The harsh sting of his hand on Draco’s arse ripped a strangled yell from the blond before he could quell the reaction.

Draco sucked in a ragged breath, fingers scrabbling against hewn stone.

The next blow fell centimeters below the first, setting a whole new patch of skin on fire.

Draco bit down on the gasp that almost broke free, giving his head a firm shake. Hanks of his hair escaped the charms he always cast to hold them in place, falling now to flutter against his face with each steadying breath he pulled in.

This time the blow fell exactly in the same place as the last two, drawing another yell out of him.

This wasn’t going to be enough, Draco knew it as the freshest sting began to fade. Only when the pain of it had finally driven him silent would Severus ever stop.

He moaned as Severus slid his cool hands over his burning arse, curving down to meet his thigh as well. Draco couldn’t help the warm burst of arousal as the gentle touch continued. And then Severus laid into him, blows landing fast and hard.

Draco’s teeth clenched with every strike of Severus’ hand against his arse. He was sure that any moment one of those teeth would crack under the pressure of his straining.

His arse stung with each blow, Severus waiting long enough between so that the heat of the prior didn’t distract from the latter. A constant haze of pain consumed him, sending sparks of heat from his body to his brain and finally streaks of sensation straight to his trapped cock.

Draco dug his teeth into his lip, biting back a moan that would have drawn his master’s wrath even further.

Severus’ hand seemed to bite into his skin, a sharp sting that ripped gasps of pain and more out of him.

Draco struggled lightly, wiggling in the Potion master’s lap. Squirming as his body began reacting wholly inappropriately to the punishment Severus was dealing it. Draco gasped out a moan, trying to turn the unwanted sound of pleasure into one of pain before it reached the Potions master’s ears.

Severus’ hand stilled, cupping his arse gently in an echo of a caress.  
Draco gasped, tears of frustration building up in his eyes. There was nothing for it now, Severus would not stop until he got quite a different reaction than silence from him.

Draco heaved a sobbing breath, knowing what was coming and recognising there was no way to prevent it.

Severus touched him slowly, stroking Draco’s tender bum, fingers straying on the blond’s reddened flesh.

“Sev, please…I,” Draco panted, shaking his head and biting into his lower lip.

“Yes, Draco?” Long fingers slid lower.

Draco shook his head harder, trying to dispel the mix of complicated feelings it gave him. “Don’t, please?”

Those fingers slipped away from him, leaving Draco to suck in grateful gasps of air, resting his forehead against one of the chair legs. His cock was stirring embarrassingly and he knew there was no way the older man would not feel it.

He prayed that Severus would not comment on it. Would act as oblivious to his predicament as he did any time Granger bothered to raise her hand in Defense class. Draco struggled not to move, hands clenched around the spindly chair legs, fighting not to rock into the friction of Severus’ legs against his own.

Severus was strangely quiet, not moving to put a stop to even the tiniest of Draco's movements.

Draco shivered in the cool air, rubbing against the rough material of Severus' trousers.

“Draco,” Severus began slowly, a quality to his voice that Draco had never heard before.

Draco buried his face in the loose material of his shirt, a hot blush flaring across his cheeks and spreading down his neck. He swallowed hard, blinking at the dust on the floor.

“Sev?”

Cool fingers slid over his arse again, rubbing the pain from his flesh but doing nothing to soothe the heat.

“Severus?” Draco asked, lifting his head to stare at the side of the desk but no further.

The sudden assault on his arse made Draco cry out again, rocking harder against Severus' legs. “Sev! Fuck, Severus,” he panted, hips moving with each downward swat.

Severus seemed to draw strength from Draco's falling apart, delivering blows with renewed a vigour that Draco couldn't seem to match.

Tears of frustration trickled down his cheek, little puffs of air bursting into clouds of dust below his face. “Sev, stop,” he moaned, muscles tensing without his or his master's consent.

“Merciful Merlin, Severus, you have to stop now,” Draco begged, struggling as his balls began to tighten.

The blows fell faster, lower, sending perfect spikes of pain straight to his testicles. “Fuck, Sev, please. You gotta..”

Draco grunted, throat raw with the effort to hold in a relieved scream, as his balls emptied over his professor's robes.

The sudden cessation of blows shocked Draco even more than coming had.

“Sev? Severus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!” Draco squirmed, trying to shift himself off of Severus' lap. “I can clean it. It won't stain, I promise.”

“Draco.”

A shiver slid up Draco's back, oversensitive flesh raking against the sodden wool of Severus' robes. “Sev?” he croaked, voice breaking over the single syllable of the nickname.

“ _Contraho_.”

“Sev, wha-what are you doing?”

It felt like a flame, fire growing and circling his cock, constricting tighter as Draco tried to get away from it. It burned exquisitely, leaving Draco to grunt and moan through the completion of the spell. He sagged across Severus' knees, drawing in deep breaths to help him assimilate the lingering effects. It was so tight, so hot around the head of his cock.

“Sev,” he panted. “What the fuck was that?”

“I believe you are well-studied in Latin, Mister Malfoy.”

“Latin?” Draco shook his head, resting it against the chair leg again, trying to sort through his languages while very conscious of the spell surrounding his softened cock.

“Would you like me to cast again?”

“No!” Draco jerked, nearly toppling off of Severus' lap. “I-I can remember it.” He really couldn't, but Draco couldn't let his teacher know it. To cast such a spell on him again...Draco shivered in fear of the aftereffects.

It was an almost simple guess, given the effect of the one casting, he only had to sort through the words that could be the cause.

“And the results?” he asked, a quaver in his voice that Draco would deny to the death of him.

“The most obvious should be clear to you,” Severus answered. “The rest you will come to see. The important part is that you will not ejaculate without permission again.”

“Sev, I said I'm sorry. I meant it! I swear, I can control it. I'll learn,” Draco sputtered, hands twisting in the lower parts of Severus' robes.

“You'll understand if I don't trust your judgment or awareness of self. Now, shall we proceed?”

Draco gulped, shifting his weight to his legs and braced arms, anything to keep himself off of the older Slytherin's lap. “Yes,” he whispered when he finally thought he might be settled enough to bear it. “Yes, I'm ready.”

“Very good.”

And then Draco seemed to be flying through the air, arm tightly squeezed in Severus' grip and settled with his hands braced squarely on the desk. Another shiver overtook him before Draco could relax his nerves over the change in position.

It wasn't so bad to receive a beating in this position. So much harder to embarrass himself with nothing pressing teasingly into his cock.

He shifted his feet, widening his stance to even out the pressure and pain of the coming blows.

Severus' hands slid over his covered bum, shifting the thin white shirt up as he went. “I'm afraid this will have to be removed, Mister Malfoy. Wouldn't want to damage it.”

Draco's hands clenched into fists atop the desk, fear pounding through him like he had never felt. “Sir?” he asked slowly. “You're not going to, are you? You wouldn't really whip me?”

Severus' hands seemed to still on his hips, holding him steadily between them. “Whipping, Draco? Even with my position in your life, your father would never allow that.” He cupped Draco's arsecheeks, spreading them delicately. “Nothing that might mar perfect Malfoy flesh.”

The insult was one he suffered often, allowing Draco a moment to relax. It would not be so bad, as long as Severus remembered that even in punishment there were rules and lines that must never be crossed. He could never go too far.

Would never, Draco knew.

He had only to endure it.

Draco bowed his head, flattening his palms against the desk, accepting the punishment Severus had deemed fit for his transgressions.

The sharp sting of Severus' hand startled a yelp out of him though Draco cut it off quickly, knowing full well that he should have been prepared for it. More blows followed the first, so many that Draco lost count quickly, his breath bursting out of his lungs to disturb the unmarked assignments littering the oak desk.

Blood slid down his chin, just a drop or two at first, to stain the old wood beneath his hands. It welled up around his perfect teeth as they dug into the ravaged skin of his lower lip.

It didn't hurt, not in any way he was conscious of below the burn of Severus' hand and spell. It was almost a relief to focus on the small bit of blood rather than the overwhelming sensations below his hips.

When Severus stilled again Draco almost didn't notice, too caught up in the exquisite pain of lightly callused flesh against his own.

Heated palms cupping his arse again drew him back to the present. Draco turned his head slowly, wary of renewing his punishment. “Severus?” he whispered after several seconds of silence and stillness. “Sev?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably, keenly aware of the dark eyes observing his every move.

He knew what was coming. Could feel it in the air shifting around him as he fought to stay upright before the desk. Draco lowered his head, eyes slipping closed without a fight. He must have seriously angered his mentor for the older man to be taking his punishment this far.

Cool fingers slid over his hips, fingering the buttons holding Draco's shirt closed.

Draco tensed, shifting uncomfortably against the heat of Severus at his back.

A chill passed through him as the first button slid free, his breath seeming to freeze in his lungs. The second opened with even less effort it seemed, and then the third.

Draco wished his wandless magic would redo them as Severus moved on to the next. But try as he might, pray as he might, there were still only seven buttons on his shirt. And the elder Slytherin was skilled at removing them.  
White cotton parted under the Potions Master's hands, slipping over Draco's shoulders and falling to the floor.

Cold air rushed down his windpipe, Draco gasped and shook, stumbling into the desk to get away from Severus' heat.

Severus' hands gripped Draco's upper arms, pulling him flush against the older man's body.

“Severus? Sev, I've been good, haven't I? I know I've upset you today...but it's really not so bad as this.”

“Disobedience, Draco, must always meet the severest punishment. Your father would have it so.”

The fight left Draco as quickly as it had come. His father would approve of this punishment. It would ensure that he never repeated his mistake.

Draco bowed his head, lengthened hair fanning forward to cling in the nervous sweat painting his brow. He braced his hands on the desk, gratified to be leaning away from his mentor again.

It was as good as permission, which Draco could never bring himself to give.

Severus accepted it as such, nonetheless.

His hands slid down to Draco's hips, positioning him a bit better and sliding his feet further apart.

Draco let the older Slytherin move him, trying to separate himself from the moment.

Severus' left hand gripped Draco's hip, right guiding his hardened cock toward Draco's entrance.

Draco clenched his teeth, forcing himself to relax around the intrusion.

"Fuck, Sev," he growled, stamping his foot as Severus slid further inside of him.

"Does it hurt, Draco?"

"Yes," he hissed, tossing his head to the side and clenching the edges of the desk within his hands.

"Are you learning your lesson?"

"Yes," he gasped, flinching as Severus settled inside him.

"Will you disobey again?"

"No," Draco panted. "Never again."

Severus nodded, Draco could feel the motion through the older man's cock and grit his teeth in response.

Draco's hands gripped the inner and outer edges of the desk, spreading his weight evenly to brace against Severus' thrusts.

They were slow and measured, as all the Potions Master's actions were, and they felt as though they were ripping Draco in half.

His teeth tore into his lower lip, tender flesh swelling and dripping fresh blood down his chin.

His hands ached, but it was a welcome pain.

Severus rocked inside of him, stretching Draco further with each thrust.

He didn't cry out. His teeth and lip paid the price but Draco held in any sound. He couldn't tense up, Severus would feel it and punish him further, but Draco could strain his hands trying to hold himself up throughout his punishment.

He wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Only a sick pervert would. Sexual pleasure was for a man and a woman only. A man and a man could only be a punishment of the worst sort.

But sometimes, sometimes Severus touched this place inside of him. This place that shocked the breath out of Draco's lungs and rocked him back against his mentor before he could help himself.

And then he had to bite harder into his lip to distract himself from the perverse pleasure of it. The wrongness of it.

Draco groaned deep in his throat, flexing his fingers around the fringe of the desk.

It hurt, it pulled him apart from the inside, and when he wanted to scream, Severus hit something inside that sparked over his nerves like the flash of a flame.

It helped when he moved with Severus, rather than standing there taking it. But he couldn't move, he had to accept whatever his mentor gave him.

Draco hung his head, moisture welling up in his eyes, burning the way his hole did with each movement within.

Severus' cock stroked again and again against that place inside of him, sending obscene pleasure throughout Draco's body and spasms of pure delight through his cock.

"Severus," he grunted, shifting away from him again.

Draco strained against the hold Severus had on his hips, scrabbling at the top of the desk for something he could use to pull himself away. But there was nothing, and Draco's escapist movements shifted the angle of Severus' strokes so that each one jabbed directly into that place that made Draco's eyes cross.

The repeated pressure was more than even Draco could stand, his cock filling with blood in reaction to the stimulus.

Tears welled in his eyes, dismayed at his body's strange reactions.

Severus quickened his pace, seeming to sense Draco's growing turmoil.

Draco hung his head, staring mournfully at his lengthening erection. There was no way Severus would allow this insult to pass. He was disgusting.  
Less than a Malfoy should be.

 

Severus' right hand gripped his cock, squeezing him too tight.

 

"If your father were here, he'd have you beaten. If only for this."

 

Draco nodded his head, shaken by the knowledge that his father would do worse than that even.

Severus didn't let up on him, on either his cock or his arse, squeezing and fucking him rougher than Draco could ever remember. His teeth dug into his lower lip again, tears springing to his eyes as he fought back a distressed cry.

 

He deserved it though. For being nothing like he was bred to be. Dirty. Unworthy of the pure Malfoy blood.

Severus pressed himself into Draco, shoving the younger Slytherin into the hard edge of the desk.

 

"What would your father say, Draco? Sitting in his cell in Azkaban, and counting on you to uphold the family honour, if he knew you were taking it up the arse and hard enough from it to burst?"

 

Draco gasped, hiding his face shamefully. "Y-you can't tell him, Sev, it would dishonour him. I couldn't bear the hurt it would cause him."

 

Draco gripped Severus left hand where it braced on his hip. "Please, Severus."

His answer seemed to please his mentor, Severus relaxed his fingers from their clenched position around his cock, allowing Draco a breath of relief.

 

"You know how I care for your family. I would not hurt them without just cause."

 

Draco nodded, bracing himself against the pump of Severus' hips.

 

"Thank you," he whispered.

Once he began to like it, to find any obvious pleasure in the rhythm of their movements, Draco knew Severus would pull away from him. Leaving Draco aching for it was part of the punishment. If he wanted to fulfil his disgusting need, the younger Slytherin had his hand--or one of the approved Slytherin girls. Thus far Severus knew Draco preferred his hand.

Lucius would say that at least that meant there were no bastard Malfoys to come seeking inheritance. And then he would frown at Draco and ask why there were no bastard children claiming a birthright.

Severus' hands settled on Draco's shifting hips, pushing the slender boy away. Draco tightened around him as he slid further out until his hardened cock rested against the boy's pale backside.

Draco shuffled against his hard flesh, minutely rocking into him.

Severus shoved him away, sending the blond into the hard edge of the desk. "That's enough, Draco. I believe you have been sufficiently chastised."

Draco heaved a relieved sigh as he shifted uncomfortably against the desk. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'll be better." He glanced over his shoulder at the older man. "Please don't tell my father I was so badly behaved."

Severus looked down at him sternly, seeming to debate how much further Draco needed to be punished for disobeying, before he gave the barest of nods. "See that you learn from this, Draco. I don't like repeating lessons."

Draco shivered, drawing into himself even as he rested against the desk. "Yes, Severus."

Draco collapsed gratefully onto the desk as Severus swept from the room. He rested limply over the hard surface, his thighs trembling, long legs dangling to the cold stone floor. That hateful erection pressed uncomfortably into his stomach, throbbing with the slightest pressure against it. His tears came slowly and silently, with just enough real strength to cause his shoulders to shake.

He was so hard it hurt, a thoughtful reminder from Severus of just how low he had descended. To receive pleasure from anal sex, to let another man get him so hard... Draco wiped at his face. He was a failure as a son, dismal as a pure-blooded Malfoy male.

How was he going to face them after this? Knowing himself to be so disgusting. So very far beneath their notice and ability to love.

Draco groaned, trying to lift himself carefully off the desk where Severus had seen fit to leave him.

The hungry pulse of his prick seemed to increase tenfold with the weight of his body off of it. Hard and left wanting, it pointed desperately toward his navel, pre-come leaking steadily down over the bright glow of Severus' magic ring.

Draco wrapped his arms around his chest, needing the comfort of being held together when everything seemed on the verge of flying apart.

The room was colder without Severus standing over him, full robes protecting them both from the drafts of the room. He shivered, tightening his arms around himself and trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock.

An hour more. An hour until the spell would fade and Draco could finally wank properly.

He moaned piteously, ineffective fingers stroking over the sticky dome obsessively, visualising the moment when the band of magic would release and he could come in grateful relief.

He tugged uselessly on his cock, heaving a sobbing breath. He was going to explode long before that hour was up.

"Malfoy?"


End file.
